miss and regret
by S Kaze
Summary: Aku menyesali semuanya. Semuanya. Sikapku, kata-kataku dan perasaanku. Kini rindu menyerang diriku, hatiku, pikiranku, perasaanku. Rindu yang tak tertahankan. Berharap rindu yang layak nya air di lautan ini terpenuhi, cukup melihat dirinya dari kejauhan pun tak apa.


**MISS AND REGRET**

Aku menyesali semuanya. Semuanya. Sikapku, kata-kataku dan perasaanku. Kini rindu menyerang diriku, hatiku, pikiranku, perasaanku. Rindu yang tak tertahankan. Berharap rindu yang layak nya air di lautan ini terpenuhi, cukup melihat dirinya dari kejauhan pun tak apa. Iris matanya yang kurindukan, rambut yang terhempas tertiup oleh angin, dan lengkung senyumnya yang selalu menimbulkan perasaan berbeda saat ku melihatnya.

Tapi harapan itu hanya kosong. Kosong belaka. Mustahil rasanya akan bertemu dengan sosok itu lagi. Karena kini ia telah pergi. Kemungkinannya kembali pun atau sekedar bertemu dengannya hanya 0,1%. Percuma aku berharap karena hanya akan membuat pikiran ini semakin terbebani. Percuma aku menunggunya karena ia tak akan kembali.

Seorang pemuda berumur 22 tahun dengan surai navy blue nya tengah duduk di sebuah taman yang sudah sepi. Entah sudah jam berapa, mungkin hampir tengah malam. Tapi pria itu enggan untuk melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat itu. Udara dingin yang masuk melalui celah bajunya pun di abaikan. Tanpa mengenakan syal. Hanya mantel coklat yang ia kenakan tak cukup membuatnya hangat.

Perlahan bulir air dari sudut matanya pun tumpah begitu saja, membasahi pipinya dan membuat udara semakin menusuk saat air matanya mengering. Kedua tangannya dikepal dan kepalan tangannya pun bertemu dengan kening si pemilik, pemandangan yang sarat akan penyesalan. Isakan yang tertahan. Tak dapat di dengar oleh sipapun dan lagi suasana yang sangat mendukung karena tak ada seorang pun di taman itu, hanya lampu remang yang menemaninya.

"bisakah kau menjadi milikku sekali lagi, satsuki?" keputusasaan menghiasi wajahnya. Kata-kata itu baru saja mencelos dari bibirnya. Tak sadar ia merebahkan tubuhnya. Kenangan dan memori nya yang dulu bersama satsuki seakan terputar kembali. Bulir air mata tak hentinya turun dari manik deep blue sang empunya.

-flashback-

Seorang siswa tengah berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah, ia adalah seorang siswa tingkat 3 yang sebentar lagi akan menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Touo Gakuen. Pemuda dengan rambut navy nya, dengan iris matanya yang berwarna senada, dan tak terlalu tinggi itu melenggang dengan santainya. Tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti karena mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal. "dai-chan…. tunggu aku" nama pemuda itu adalah Aomine Daiki. "ohayou Satsuki.." seorang gadis yang tengah berlari menghampiri Aomine. "ohayou dai-chan" kini mereka berjalan beriringan. Momoi Satsuki adalah kekasih Aomine Daiki. Sudah 3 tahun ini mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Tak ada masalah yang menganggu hubungan mereka. "kau tampak berantakan pagi ini" aomine yang melihat kekasihnya hanya terkekeh pelan akibat tingkah dari satsuki.

"benarkah?" ia menggembungkan pipinya. Dirapikannya rambut merah muda nya itu. Satsuki adalah gadis yang baik dan cantik. Warna matanya yang indah dan rambut nya yang terurai itu tampak mempesona di mata aomine. "aku bawakan kau bekal dai-chan, ayo kita makan sama-sama nanti" aomine hanya membalas dengan senyum dan anggukan kecil bahwa iya menyetujui ajakan Satsuki. Tapi semua tak berjalan lancar hingga kelulusannya. Banyak masalah yang terjadi, masalah yang sangat berat hingga Aomine harus meninggalkan Satsuki.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja di hari kelulusan mereka, saat semua orang tua hadir termasuk orang tua aomine dan Satsuki. Satsuki adalah anak seorang pengusaha kaya di jepang. Ia adalah putri tunggal dari keluarga momoi dan tentunya setelah lulus nanti Satsuki harus melanjutkan ke tingkat kuliah dan orang tuanya pun sudah memilih universitas mana yang akan ia masuki. Setelah ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya, sudah menjadi takdirnya karena ia akan menjadi ahli waris momoi group. "selamat sayang, kamu sudah lulus. Otou-san sudah mendaftarkanmu di salah satu universitas ternama dengan jurusan bisnis manajemen" sang ibu memeluk putri kesayangannya yang baru saja di wisuda atas kelulusannya itu.

"benarkah itu okaa-san?" Satsuki membalas pelukan sang ibu yang ada di hadapannya. "tentu saja sayang" Satsuki sangat senang atas perhatian orang tuanya, orang tuanya selalu memilihkan sekolah terbaik untuk dirinya. Walaupun Satsuki adalah anak seorang pengusaha tapi dirinya selalu di perhatikan oleh orang tuanya. "terimakasih okaa-san, otou-san aku sayang kalian" aomine yang melihat Satsuki bersama orang tuanya pun menghampirinya. "Satsuki, selamat atas kelulusanmu" ucap aomine sambil mengulurkan tangannya berharap Satsuki membalas jabatan tangannya. "ah arigatou dai-chan selamat untuk mu juga" tanpa sadar Satsuki memeluk aomine. "siapa dia Satsuki?" ayah Satsuki bertanya, dia agak bingung karena putrinya yang tiba-tiba memeluk orang yang dipanggilnya dai-chan itu. "ah perkenalkan dia aomine daiki otou-san" mereka saling berjabat tangan. "dia kekasihku" lanjut Satsuki.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja ayah Satsuki langsung mengajak putrinya pulang. "ayo kita pulang sayang kita akan mengadakan pesta atas kelulusanmu" ditariklah putri tunggalnya itu. "tapi otou-san aku masih ingin bersama dai-chan" ayahnya seakan tak mendengarnya. "ayolah, banyak yang sudah menunggumu di rumah" akhirnya mereka pun meninggalkan aomine yang masih bingung akan kelakuan ayahnya Satsuki.

Pesta pun diadakan di rumah Satsuki, pesta yang cukup besar dengan berbagai macam makanan yang sudah di hidangkan. Nenek dan kakek Satsuki pun turut berpartisipasi akan pesta yang diadakan keluarga momoi. Tapi tiba-tiba saja "Satsuki, otou-san ingin bicara" Satsuki pun menghampiri ayahnya. Satsuki sudah duduk dihadapan ayahnya dan mulai mendengarkan omongan sang ayah "Satsuki dalam jangka waktu seminggu ini kau akan di terbangkan ke Amerika kau akan tinggal di sana dan menyelesaikan pendidikanmu di sana, tadi okaa-san sudah bilang kan bahwa otou-san sudah mendaftarkanmu di salah satu universitas. Otou-san sudah mendaftarkanmu di oxford university dan kau harus pergi kesana minggu depan untuk mengurus semuanya" Satsuki hanya bisa diam,

ia mengira akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di jepang. "tapi otou-san bagaimana hubungan ku dengan dai-chan nantinya" rasa senang tentu ada tapi hati Satsuki pun juga merasakan sedih jika ia harus berpisah dengan kekasihnya. "begini Satsuki, otou-san dan okaa-san sudah sepakat, kami tak bisa merestui mu dengan aomine-san karena ia bukanlah yang terbaik untukmu, lagi pula kau masih harus menyelesaikan pendidikanmu jadi janganlah dulu kau memikirkan pasangan, otou-san akan pilihkan pasangan yang jauh lebih baik dari pada dia" ya ayah Satsuki ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk putrinya termasuk masalah pasangannya. Satsuki tidak menjawab ucapan ayahnya dan ia hanya berlalu pergi ke kamar. "apa-apaan otou-san kenapa memutuskan seenaknya begitu" Satsuki memikirkan bagaimana cara dia menjelaskan kepada daiki nantinya.

Di sisi lain, setelah mereka ingin pulang. Sebelum ayah Satsuki masuk mobil ia kembali ke gedung tempat wisuda tadi. "tunggulah sebentar Satsuki otou-san ada urusan" Ayah Satsuki menghampiri pemuda dengan surai hitam itu, "aomine-san, saya ayah nya Satsuki.. saya mohon anda memutuskan hubungan dengan Satsuki dengan cara baik-baik karna bagaimanapun Satsuki tidak bisa di sandingkan dengan anda, jika anda tak mau celaka jauhi dia mulai sekarang" ayahnya Satsuki pun pergi. aomine pun hanya bisa diam seakan tubuhnya di paku di bumi. "ada apa ini? Kenapa beliau seperti itu" tapi tiba-tiba saja bodyguard sang ayah kembali dan memberikan koper dan secarik kertas.

Kertas itu berisi "jauhi Satsuki dari sekarang, aku tau Satsuki sangat menyayangimu. Jika kau masih bersikeras untuk mendekatinya akan kupastikan hidupmu tak tenang bahkan keluargamu. Ini kuberikan sedikit uang dan carilah gadis lain selain Satsuki. Jangan sampai Satsuki tau" ya kira-kira begitulah isi suratnya. Sangat kaget, jelas saja seakan ayah Satsuki mengajaknya perang. Tapi aomine bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Ia tau resiko mempunyai kekasih seorang pengusaha kaya, tak pantas sepertinya memang jika anak seorang pengusaha mempunyai kekasih yang hanya anak seorang karyawan biasa. Seakan tau apa yang harus di lakukanya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikan beberapa kata di ponselnya.

To : Satsuki

Subject : penting!

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok di taman tempat biasa kita bertemu jam 9 pagi. Jangan sampai telat.

Satsuki yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menemukan ponselnya berbunyi tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Diacanya pesan yang masuk dan tertera nama dai-chan disana.

from : Dai-chan

Subject : penting!

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok di taman tempat biasa kita bertemu jam 9 pagi. Jangan sampai telat.

Ia hanya membalas singkat dengan jawaban iya. Satsuki juga sempat berfikir bahwa ia akan mengatakan dirinya akan pindah dalam jangka waktu seminggu ini.

Keesokan harinya, dai-chan sudah menunggu Satsuki sejak jam 8.30 kemeja biru dengan celana panjang hitam yang ia kenakan tampak membuatnya menjadi lebih segar. Dan tepat jam 9 Satsuki pun sampai di taman dengan dress warna kuning cerah dengan topi yang senada, melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Dai-chan hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil. Sesampainya Satsuki di hadapan aomine, "aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu"

"**baiklah apa itu Dai-chan?"**

"aku ingin kita menyudahi hubungan ini"

"**apa? Apa maksudmu?"**

Satsuki yang tadinya ingin mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi pun tak bisa. Seakan lidahnya kelu setelah apa yang didengar.

"aku ingin kita menyudahi hubungan ini, apa kau tidak dengar?"

"**tapi dai-chan kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" **Satsuki menggenggam lengan aomine

"jangan sentuh aku menjauhlah" aomine yang memunggungi Satsuki menahan tangisnya sebenarnya ia tak ingin melakukan ini, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika keselamatan keluarganya terancam.

"**kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?" **

"menjauhlah dariku, sepertinya aku harus mengatakan ini karena aku sudah mempunyai orang yang ku sayang dan itu bukan kau"

Satsuki kaget matanya terbelalak saat mendengar kata yang baru saja di keluarkannya.

"**ada apa sebenarnya ini? Ini bohong kan?"**

"tidak, aku serius Satsuki" aomine berjalan meninggalkan Satsuki, Satsuki yang di tinggalkan hanya berdiam diri hingga ia berteriak. **"baiklah jika itu maumu aku juga akan pergi ke Amerika minggu ini ku harap aku tak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi"** aomine tersentak langkahnya berhenti tapi dia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

-flashback end-

Pemuda itu masih meringkuk di bangku taman sendirian, saat sinar matahari pagi sudah mulai muncul, matanya mendapati pancaran sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui sela-sela daun diatasnya. Pemuda itu melirik jam tangannya. "sudah jam 7 pagi" sudah 4 tahun sejak kepergian Satsuki ia sering sekali ketiduran di taman seperti ini. Rasa rindu masih menyerang perasaannya. Pikiran yang masih terbayang Satsuki 4 tahun lalu tak pernah hilang begitu saja. Ditegakkan tubuhnya berusaha meregangkan yang agak pegal karena tertidur di bangku taman itu pasti membuat tubuhnya kaku.

Ia pun bangun dan berjalan meninggalkan taman. Tapi tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal, iris merah muda yang sangat ia kenal itu, Satsuki. Tapi Satsuki bersama seseorang, seorang lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya, Satsuki menggandeng tangan pemuda itu dengan sangat erat. Sangat bahagia sepertinya. Walaupun sudah 4 tahun aomine tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan Satsuki, ia masih sendiri sampai sekarang dan tak berniat mencari kekasih. Bagaikan panah yang menusuk hatinya, saat melihat Satsuki sangat bahagia di samping orang itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, "dai-chan? Apakah itu kau?" Satsuki memanggil aomine. Kondisi aomine sangat berantakan saat itu, jelas saja ia baru saja bangun. "Satsuki? Kenapa kau ada di jepang?" Tanya nya kaget. "aku sudah menyelesaikan pendidikanku karna itu aku ada di sini" aomine masih bingung melihat orang disamping Satsuki. "ah dia tunanganku, kuroko tetsuya anak dari pengusaha kuroko grup" laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya. "kuroko tetsuya perkenalkan" aomine membalasnya. "Aomine Daiki desu" aomine masih memandangi Satsuki ternyata kemungkinan 0,1% itu terjadi walaupun dia sudah bersama orang lain. "baiklah dai-chan,ah tidak aomine-kun kami duluan.. ah ya kurasa kau harus merapikan dirimu kau terlihat sangat berantakan pagi ini" ejek Satsuki dan mereka pun meninggalkan aomine sendirian.

"jadi dia sudah bahagia bersama orang lain ya?" Tanya nya dalam hati, "baiklah walaupun begitu aku tetap bersyukur dapat bertemu lagi dengannya" sejenak rasa rindu yang tengah berkecamuk itu hilang dan digantikan rasa sedih dan kecewa. Bagaimana tidak penyesalannya dulu terbayar sudah dengan hal yang tidak ingin ia lihat seperti tadi. "baiklah aku harus memulai hidup baru" aomine pun menyunggingkan senyum kekalahan sekaligus kemenangan. Berusaha melupakan apa yang ada di masa lalu dan melihat ke masa depan untuk hidup yang lebih baik. Hatinya sudah tenang melihat orang yang ia sayang sudah bahagia bersama orang lain, dan lagi sepertinya kuroko memang lebih pantas untuk Satsuki. aomine akhirnya akan memulai hari yang baru, kehidupan yang baru, tanpa ada kesedihan, penyesalan dan keputusasaan.

-end-


End file.
